


Maybe Mountains Aren't So Hard

by PopiaSimp



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Brief mentions of the other ghouls, Genderfluid Mountain, Other, Slow Dancing, This is incredibly gay and self indulgent, Trans Ghouls, Trans Intersex Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopiaSimp/pseuds/PopiaSimp
Summary: Rain has a pretty good relationship with most of their bandmates. The only one they don't know a lot about is Mountain, but they're willing to learn. Especially after they catch Mountain playing a love song.
Relationships: Mountain | Earth Ghoul/Rain | Water Ghoul
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Maybe Mountains Aren't So Hard

**Author's Note:**

> A, this is incredibly self indulgent and stuffed to the brim of my headcanons for these two. B, yall gotta stop writing Rain as a top, that is a fucking BOTTOM AND WE ALL KNOW IT. /lh   
> Enjoy some gay shit.

Their relationships with their bandmates were all pretty good, if they had to say so themself. Dew loved them like a mother would, Aether like a father. Swiss was a flirty bitch, but that was normal… it never got too far. He was a bit different with Rain than he was with the others, but it was still flirty nonetheless. Cumulus and Cirrus always loved having them around, but a lot of times Rain just left them to be together. Basically, they had one ‘friend’ and two sets of parents. The only one they weren’t too close to was…

Mountain. The Earth Ghoul never talked much, true to his name, and unlike the Water, Fire and Quintessence Ghouls (occasionally even Cirrus), he never moved from his spot on the stage. But even Swiss didn’t talk to him all that much. He’d gotten the cold shoulder, likely because Dew and Aether had warned his ass that Mountain wasn’t a fan of flirts, and he still tried anyway. Rain respected Mountain, quite a lot, they just… didn’t know all that much about him, and never quite found the time to try to get to know him...

Rain had checked in on everyone they could find so far, which was everyone but the giant Ghoul they’d been thinking about. As they approached the Ghost project’s practice room, they heard drums, a grin spreading over their face as they skittered in just as Mountain was finishing whatever he was playing. His back was towards the door Rain had come in through, so the applause behind him caught him off guard. He froze, glancing over his shoulder to the smaller Ghoul.

“That sounded really nice!!” Rain said, coming over to be in the taller’s line of sight. “What was it?”

The Earth Ghoul stayed silent for a moment, hands coming to rest in his lap as he thought for a moment. He cleared his throat and replied “I was just… playing what came to mind. I’m glad to hear it sounded good, though.”

Brown eyes met the Water Ghoul’s pale pink gaze, the empty orbs haunting, but… not in an off putting way. It took a moment, and honestly, the smaller tilting their head at him, for Mountain to realize he was staring, but he broke eye contact and turned back to his drums, letting out a soft sigh.

Rain simply shrugged the staring off, never too great at figuring out social cues. But something about the song he was playing was familiar… they think for a moment before they say “Are you sure it wasn’t an actual song you were playing? I feel like I’ve heard it somewhere before…”

By the time they look back up to Mountain, there’s a blush to his cheeks, and he sighs again, chuckling out “It was a cheesy love song… not a lot of those that  _ have _ drums, at least not anymore. Sometimes I play them and add some myself, but this one…”

The larger Ghoul leans down to grab a little remote off of the floor by his foot, pointing it at one of the speakers nestled in the wall and turning it on. After a moment, a little voice says  _ “Need You Now, by Lady A” _ and starts to play the song in question. He looks to Rain with a shy smile and says “This one already has them… Pretty basic, but not too bad for random practice.”

One of the last things they’d expected was a  _ country _ song, for one. But to put it at a  _ love song _ on top of that??? That brought a quiet giggle from the smaller, who turned to look at the speaker to listen to the song.

_ Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor. _

_ Reaching for the phone, cuz I can’t fight it anymore. _

_ And I wonder if I ever cross your mind. _ _   
_ _ For me, it happens all the time. _

They’d focused so heavily on listening to the song that they didn’t realize Mountain had moved from his seat. Not until he stepped almost in front of them and held a hand out, to which Rain just… stared at it, and then up to Mountain.

He chuckled softly, a light orange blush tinting his cheeks. “It’s… kind of a sad song, but… would you like to dance to it?” he asks, and that brings a blush to Rain’s features as well. They nod, after a moment, and take Mountain’s hand, although they have  _ no _ idea what they’re doing… at least that was clear to their partner.

“Here. Just…” he starts, but their height difference makes this a bit… awkward. Mountain stood at six foot nine, and Rain was thirteen inches shorter at five foot eight… He pulls their hands up to rest on his shoulders, which is a bit of a stretch, and he rests his on their hips. They share an embarrassed laugh and just start to shift their weight from foot to foot to the music.

_ It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now. _

_ Said I wouldn't call, but I lost all control and I need you now. _

_ And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now. _

_ Another shot of whiskey _

_ Can't stop looking at the door. _

_ Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before. _

_ And I wonder if I ever cross your mind. _

_ For me it happens all the time. _

At some point, Rain’s hands slipped down from Mountain’s shoulders. They ended up wrapping their arms around him, closing the distance between them to rest their head on his chest. It almost seemed like his heart was beating in time to the song… if it wasn’t such a stretch, he would have rested his head on top of Rain’s, but he was content with their position, pressed against one another. 

_ It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now. _

_ Said I wouldn't call, but I lost all control and I need you now. _

_ And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now. _

_ Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all. _

_ It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now. _

_ And I said I wouldn't call, but I'm a little drunk and I need you now. _

_ And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now. _

_ I just need you now. _

_ Oh baby I need you now. _

As the song came to a close, the embracing Ghouls looked to each other, something within both of their gazes that could only be known to the two of them. A shared moment, a high school level slow dance to a sappy country song… why not take the chance to make it even more mushy?

Rain grinned up to Mountain, who, for a moment, returned the smile. But after a moment, he leaned down, slowly, gauging Rain’s reaction until the smaller pushed up to meet him halfway in a soft, sweet kiss. By the time they pulled apart, both of their faces were on  _ fire, _ Rain burying theirs into Mountain’s chest. It didn’t stay there for long, however.

The larger Ghoul bent down again, getting a better grip on Rain to pull them up into his arms. The smaller wrapped not only their arms, but their  _ legs _ around him as well, resting their head on his shoulder. Mountain did the same, snickering softly as he kept gently swaying back and forth. 

Not a moment later, the speaker sounded again. 

_ “Can’t Help Falling In Love, by Elvis Presely” _


End file.
